Crush and Burn
by dleghost
Summary: A crook with a powerful guitar is wrecking havoc in Empire City. If that's not bad enough, Coiley has to help tutor Multi's girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Feedback came from the short Impossibles comic called "The Fink called Feedback," but this fanfic doesn't follow up with the comic. The characters are from Hanna-Barbera, but the names and my OC Trixie are from me.

"What will it be, mac?" asked the waiter.

"Chocolate malt and make it a double," replied the stout teen with a mutter. The waiter finished writing down the blonde's order and walked to the other side of the diner to serve the other customers.

The sulking teen in the trench coat and fedora leaned his back against the chair while thoughts began flowing through his mind, "As I watch the rain pouring down in gallons, I thought to myself, 'Somebody up there must have spotted one brokenhearted sucker.' And that brokenhearted sucker was me, Carson Connor. It's been raining like this since that fateful moment when I learned the awful truth about love. People say that love is blind, but I learned that it can also be deceitful and cruel like a Venus flytrap. One minute you're moving closer to gaze at a fine specimen and the last thing you know you're being swallowed whole and chewed up until there's nothing left of you. That's how I feel right now, a pathetic pile of nothing and all because I fell in love with the wrong girl. No, she wasn't just wrong. She was someone else's girl."

A week earlier at the city park, the Impossibles were performing in front of hundreds of screaming girls. Once the concert was over, Carson's guitar began beeping as Big D appeared in the small screen.

"This is the Impossibles, chief. Reporting for duty," said Carson through the small screen of his guitar.

"There's been a report of a bank robbery. I need you to go over there and capture that crook at all cost," Big D replied and the screen turned off.

Suddenly, the singing Impossibles transformed into the Impossibles, fighters for the cause of justice. Manny becomes Multiman, Fern becomes Fluidman and Carson becomes Coilman.

"Rally Ho!" The super heroes cried out as they drove off to the Empire City bank in the Impossi-mobile. Meanwhile at the bank, a man dressed in green and yellow with a pink mohawk was holding the bankers hostage as he aimed his electric guitar at them.

"All right, everyone. I want all the money in these bags, pronto. Unless you want to hear my tunes again," said the eccentric robber.

"No, no! Anything, but that we'll what you say," said one of the bankers and started stuffing the bags with cash. Suddenly, a gush of green liquid knocked the crook to the floor from behind. When the robber sat up, he saw Multi and Coiley super heroes standing over him as the green liquid converted in the solid form of Fluey.

"Who the sparks are you?" asked the robber.

"So you're new, huh? Well, let's make this introduction short. We're the Impossibles and you're making a mess in our city. Just surrender and we won't be hard on you," said Fluey with a smirk and arms crossed.

"You think this would be easy, kid? Nobody orders Feedback around and gets away with it," the robber replied, as he grabbed his guitar and strummed the strings to unleash a loud blast. While the Impossibles groaned and pressed their hands against their ears, Feedback headed towards the door with one of the bags of cash.

"Fellas, h-he's getting away," grunted Multi and the Impossibles went after Feedback. When the crook noticed the Impossibles were chasing after him, he played his guitar again which caused Coiley's stretched arms to wrap themselves around him, Multi's copies to attack him and Fluey's liquid form splashed against his teammates.

Once the effects wore off, Coiley was untied, Multi's copies were gone and Fluey went back to his solid form, but got dizzy from the forced transformation. The Impossibles then looked around and realized that Feedback was gone.

"Holy holocaust, what just happened?" asked Coiley.

"Somehow Feedback's guitar can make our powers turn against us," said Multi.

"Great. Now we have a weirdo dressed like something out of the Jetsons and armed with a deadly musical instrument running loose," said Fluey, trying to get on his feet.

"Most importantly, we have no idea who he is or where he came from," said Multi, helping Fluey up.

"I think I might have found a clue," said Coiley as he picked up something from the floor.

"What you got there, Coiley?" asked Fluey as he and Multi went up to Coiley to see what's in his hand.

"I don't know, but it looks like a remote control, but with more buttons and a screen attached to it."

"Wait, there's something on the side of the remote. Turn it a bit so we can read it," said Multi. When Coiley turned the remote to its side, it had a label that said, "Property of Dr. Futuro."


	2. Chapter 2

When the Impossibles went to the ASA headquarters, they took the remote to the lab where one of the scientists was analyzing it while the boys and Big D waited for the results.

"Interesting, this technology is highly advanced. There's no doubt that it came from the future," said the elderly scientist as he pushed his glasses back. "I suspect that this Feedback must also come from the fortieth century and used this device to teleport himself back to our time period."

"Well that explains a lot about his wild get up, but how did he get Dr. Futuro's stuff in the first place?" asked Fluey, leaning his side against the wall.

"Dr. Futuro turned into a baby when we last saw him. Feedback must have found out and took advantage of the situation. Since we have the time traveling device, he'll eventually realize that it's gone and probably try to get it back," said Multi.

"Multiman is right. When the time comes, we'll set up the remote as bait to lure Feedback out and nab him," said Big D.

"But, how will we know when to set the trap for him?" asked Coiley.

"Trust me, Coilman. When it comes to those types of criminals, he'll let us know, but to make it safe you boys need to try to catch him if he ever shows up, got it?" said the chief.

"Yes, sir," said the Impossibles in unison. After leaving the remote securely kept in the lab, the teenage superheroes changed into their formal attire as they headed towards the Impossi-mobile until Multi's guitar began beeping.

"We just left the building and the chief is calling already?" asked Fern.

"Let's see what Big D wants," said Multi as he turned on the screen.

"Hey, Manny-poo!" said Trixie through the tiny screen.

"Trixie?! How did you get the connection to my communicator?" asked Manny.

"Oh, some science guy let me burrow one of the gadgets from the lab. It lets me make contact with you guys and best of all it's designed to look like a cute, little compact mirror," Trixie replied.

"Probably swiped it when no one's looking," Fern whispered to Carson.

"Anyway, I want you come over to my house and have dinner with moi. My cook has made the best meatloaf and strawberry pie for us to share," said Trixie cheerfully. "Oh, and you can bring Connor and Fenton along if you want. Bye."

"Why would Trixie want us to come along on your date, Manny?" asked Carson.

"She's obviously up to something," said Fern with stern look on his face.

"Whatever she has in mind, we'll have to go and see for ourselves," said Manny and the boys drove off to Trixie's house. Her home was located in a secluded neighborhood where the wealthy reside. Once the teenage boys arrived, Manny knocked on the door only to be answered by the butler who let them in and led them to the dining room where Trixie was waiting for them.

"Master Morrison, Master Fenton and Master Connor have arrived, Miss Hughley," said the butler.

"Thanks, Jeeves, that will be all," Trixie ordered with a wave of her hand. When Jeeves left, Trixie went up to Manny and placed a kiss on his lips as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm so glad you can come over, babe. Have a seat and enjoy the meal, guys," said Trixie.

"It's very nice to invite us for dinner, Trixie," said Manny as he and the others sat down by the table and began eating,

"Yeah, considering that you never asked Carson and me to come along before," said Fern.

"Well, I-just figured that it wouldn't kill me to be nice to you guys once in a while," said Trixie through her smile.

"Miss Jennifer and Miss Darla have arrived, Miss Hughley," said Jeeves as he entered the dining room along with two teenage girls.

"Oh my gosh! It's the Impossibles!" shouted one of the girls and they both squealed with joy as they ran up to Fern and Carson, hugging them tightly.

"Told you," said Fern to Carson.

"Trixie, I thought I told you not to tell anyone where we are," said Manny.

"Relax, I only told them to come over for the big surprise. They had no idea you guys would be here," said Trixie.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer and I'm your biggest fan. You think you can give me your autograph?" asked the brunette, sitting on Fern's lap.

"I'd be happy to, if you let me finish my meatloaf," Fern replied.

"TRIXIE!" a booming voice was heard throughout the mansion, which caused Trixie's friends to run off, knowing that they don't want to get caught in the middle of this.

Stepping into the dining room, Trixie's mother, who looked like an older version of her except her hair was tied to a bun and had a beauty mark on her left cheek, was holding a sheet of paper and lifted it up to Trixie's face.

"Can you tell me what this is?"

"Uh-my math test?" Trixie replied.

"Yes and you made an F on it. Until you can get your grades up, you're not allowed to be with your friends or go on dates, understand?" said Trixie's mother.

"Mom, you can't do this to me! What would Manny do without me?!" Trixie shouted.

"A lot better off," Fern muttered.

"Can it, Fenton," Trixie hissed through her teeth.

"That's enough, Trixie. I suggest you start studying and pass your next test or else," said Trixie's mother. "Oh, hello Manny, it was nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too, Mrs. Hughley," Manny replied as Trixie's mother left.

"Manny, you can't let my mom do this," Trixie whined tugging her boyfriend by the arm.

"I'm sorry, babe, but you got to work harder in order to pass," said Manny.

"But you quit school and you guys turned out to be successful," said Trixie with her hands on her hips.

"We didn't drop out, we got expelled because of the incident at the gym," said Carson and started drinking his soda.

"What really happened at the gym?" asked Trixie.

"Don't ask," Fern responded.

"Hey, how about getting Carson to tutor you?" Manny suggested.

Carson suddenly spat out his soda, "What?!"

"Connor's good at math?" asked Trixie.

"Well, sure. He even did some volunteering work by helping other students in the tutoring center. Right, Carson?" said Manny.

"Y-yeah, but-."

"Fine, I'll study with him," Trixie sighed and then pointed her finger right on Carson's nose. "Come back tomorrow at four o'clock sharp and you better do a good job at getting me an A, tubby!"

"Eeep," the blonde let out a nervous squeak. Trixie suddenly turned sweet as she kissed Manny on the cheek, said good night to him and left the room.

"I'm gonna go ahead and start the car," said Carson as he slowly walked out.

Once, the short teen left, Manny noticed Fern giving him a disapproving look.

"What?"


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at four o'clock, Carson returned to Trixie's mansion holding a math textbook against his chest like a protective shield. As the blond stood by the door, he began to shudder and finally found the courage to knock on the door. When Jeeves answered the door, Carson cleared his throat and said, "Um-hi, I'm here to tutor Trixie."

"This way, Master Connor," said the butler as he led Carson inside the mansion and into the study room where Trixie was sitting by the table sulking and looking very bored.

"Master Connor has arrived, Miss Hughley," Jeeves announced and left the study room.

"Hey Trixie, I brought my math book to help you study for your next exam. So, what topic is your class covering this week?" said Carson, trying to get on Trixie's good side which seemed to be as difficult as walking on thin ice.

"Um, I think we're learning about triangles or something like that," Trixie replied, bluntly.

"You mean trigonometry? My old math book covers that. Let's see, where is it? Oh yeah, it's on page fifty-two," said Carson as he flipped through the pages and sat on a chair by the opposite side of the table. "So where should we start looking over; Law of sines, Law of cosines or we could just go over the trigonometric identities and-"

"Stop it, all these laws and big words are making my head hurt!" Trixie shouted, putting her hands against her temples.

"Come on Trixie, just give it a try and if you worked hard enough you'll ace the next test for sure."

"But I can't. I've never studied for math in my life. The only reason I failed the last one was because the nerd I hired to help me cheat quit."

"You've been cheating in your classes all this time?"

"No, just my math class, when it comes to history and science you just had to memorize dates and know what protons are, but math is just too complicated. If I don't pass that class, I'm not going to graduate this year."

"Well, you'll never know unless you really try. And I'll do whatever I can to help you pass your next test."

"Thanks, but you don't really have to do this, Carson. I know you don't like me and I don't blame you. I've been a jerk to you since I started dating Manny. I'll just tell him that I found someone else and get you off the hook," said Trixie with her eyes lowered and twirling her hair around her finger.

"Nah, I can't let you do that, Trixie. Manny's my best friend and I'll do what I have to do to help out, even if it means putting up with you, um- no offense." Carson smiled as he shrugged.

"Like I said I don't blame you."

"So you want to give this studying a shot?"

"Sure why not?" said Trixie cheerfully as she and Carson began studying.

Meanwhile on top of one of the city buildings, Multi and Fluey were looking around through their binoculars as they search for Feedback.

"Glittering guitars, we've been looking around for hours and there's no sign of him," said Multi.

"At least this is a lot easier than being with Trixie," Fluey replied.

"Come on Fluey, you got to cut her some slack. Yeah, I admit Trixie can be a handful, but she's not that bad," said Multi, looking over his shoulder at his black haired teammate.

"Well, be sure to ask Coiley about how his suicide mission went." Suddenly, a loud burst of strumming was heard throughout the city and the two teens looked down to see Feedback running into a newly formed, large gap on the bank's wall.

"Rally Ho!" the boys cried out as they climbed inside the Impossi-jet and flew after the crook. After opening the vault, Feedback began putting the money inside his sack until he felt four pairs of hands grabbing him from behind as he was dragged out of the vault.

"You're under arrest Feedback. Come quietly and there won't be any trouble," said Fluey as he and Multi got a tight grip on the crook's arms.

"You twentieth century brats are so cocky. I haven't even begun to fight," said Feedback as he pressed a button on the side of his belt which unleashed an electrical shock at the two heroes. The boys cried out in agony and collapsed to the floor.

"That went a lot easier than I thought. Now that I have taken the amount of cash that I needed, I can finally leave this primitive time period," Feedback chuckled as he stuck his hand into his pocket. When he noticed that his pocket was empty, however, he went for his other pocket and realized that something's a miss. "My remote is gone! I can't go back without that thing! How did it-."

The criminal paused as he glared down at the unconscious teens. Feedback then took his guitar and strummed the strings as an electric bolt shot out of it and struck at the two garbage cans just outside the bank. The garbage cans then broke into pieces and repositioned themselves to form into a pair of robots.

"You two, take those brats to the top of the highest building at once!" The robots obeyed as they picked up the boys and carried them out of the bank.


End file.
